1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a multilayer ceramic electronic component that does not require a heat treatment under a reduction atmosphere, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, electronic components using a ceramic material, such as a capacitor, an inductor, a piezoelectric element, a varistor, a thermistor, or the like, include a ceramic body formed of the ceramic material, internal electrodes formed within the ceramic body, and external electrodes mounted on surfaces of the ceramic body so as to be connected to the internal electrodes.
The internal electrodes are initially formed on a ceramic sheet through printing. As a material for the internal electrode, a noble metal such as palladium or silver may be used. However, in this case, manufacturing costs may increase.
In order to solve this problem, a base metal such as nickel, or the like, has been used. However, in the case in which the base metal is fired in the air, the internal electrode is oxidized.
In order to prevent the oxidization of the internal electrode, a firing atmosphere should be maintained as a reducing atmosphere, which may be burdensome in terms of technology and costs.
In addition, since mismatches may occur between a metal and a ceramic due to differences in sinterability and in thermal expansion coefficients between dielectric layers, a need exists for a precise heat treatment technology capable of minimizing the mismatching.
Further, when the metal and the ceramic are subjected to repeated thermal history, a defect such as a crack, or the like, may commonly be generated at an interface between the ceramic and the metal due to an essential difference in thermal expansion coefficient.